leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Wade, the Combatant
Wade, the Combatant is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities New Version= Periodically for the next seconds, he will gain maximum attack speed. |description2= His attack speed has no limits, is increased by | }} |customlabel= static cooldown |custominfo= 10 }} }} Basic Attack stores Focal Hits stack. Each stack gives bonus damage and effects on active of this spell. All stacks is lost after 4 seconds of inactivity. |description2= Leaps a short distance and smashes the ground using his Twin Stick. It creates shock in the ground dealing to all unit hit. * : grant reduction to target's by 20% for 4 seconds. * : grant for 2.5 seconds. * : grant for 1 second to all target hit |leveling= }} }} |target range= 300 |effect radius= 360 |cooldown= }} }} to target with a following blow from his twin stick. It deal and the target for 0.75 second. |description2= Jumps high making him for 0.5 second. While up above, he can cast this spell again to to target unit with increased . This will deal 80% of on-target cast. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |target range= / |cost= 95 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 11 }} }} Activating an ability will gain bonus damage on next attack for 4.5 seconds. Type of damage are adaptive which it is based to target unit vulnerability. *'If the target has higher armor than :' this skill will deal . *'If the target has higher magic resistance than :' this skill will deal . |leveling= plus of target's missing health}} }} |customlabel= Static Cooldown |custominfo= 1.5 }} }} He can store charge of this spell for every seconds, up to 3 charges. |description2= Grant effect while avoiding a percentage of damages in over 1 second. He will also be for a given duration. |leveling2= }} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= MANA }} }} |-|Old Version= His next basic attack will gain him maximum attack speed for over seconds. This will go on-cooldown after a duration. |description2= Usually champions have a 2.500 attack speed rate, but Wade can passively increase its limit in attack speed as he become stronger. He passively increases his maximum attack speed by . |cooldown=10 }} His basic attacks stores a stack of Focal Hits, which continuous attack will gain him multiple stack that stack for up to 5 times. One stack will disappear every second after pausing an attack after 3 second. All stack is consumed after activation, and the more stack the greater the effect of skill. |description2 = Perform a offensive maneuver using his 2 stick weapon. Smash the ground dealing physical damage at his front in the 150-range AOE. His smash can now targeted in 250 cast range in where his cursor is located and then apply 0.5 second from impact point for 50-knockrange. He dashes in the line in where his cursor is located for 300 range, at the end of the lane or on encounter of enemy he perform an upper smash using 2 stick that deal physical damage in same AOE then all unit hit for 0.75 second and apply 20% for 1 second. Dashes toward the target unit in where is cursor is hovered up dealing basic attack then sends himself above for 0.5 second, after a delay he lands to where his cursor is located at maximum of 250-range of landing preposition. On landing, smashes the ground creating a great shock in the ground that deal 25% increase damage in the 350 AOE, them for 1 second, and apply 20% in over 1 second. Greatly smash in the ground creating a great shock at his 400 unit range surroundings. It deal 50% increase damage, all unit damaged while sending them toward him for 1 second and apply 40% in over 2 second after landing. He also reduce the targets' armor by 35% in over 2 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost=FOCAL HIT |costtype=STACK }} Leap toward the target unit dealing physical damage, it triggers the Passive:Brutality and instant gain of Focal Hits stack. |description2 = Jump above the ally target lend their back to let him leap to ward the most nearest enemy champion for 400-range. Dealing same amount of damage and effect. If there is no enemy, he will only leap toward the allied unit. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |range = 650 }} Awaken the inner energy force of his 2 stick that on his next attack will deal physical or magic damage. The damage depends that when there are more armor than M.R. does the target have, it deal magic damage and if target has less armor than M.R., it deal physical damage. |leveling = % of target's missing health)}} % of target's missing health)}} |cooldown = }} Wade awaken his inner spirit of battle which he gain bonus movement speed for 7 seconds. He also dodges percentage of attacks and accepts a less percentage of spells and abilities. This defenses is not effective on the turrets. |leveling = % % % |cooldown= }} Category:Custom champions